


You Look Fucking Hot in That Suit

by smokalicious



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gendrya - Freeform, Imagine your OTP, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/pseuds/smokalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya & Gendry - Imagine your OTP at a fancy formal event, Person A just sipping some champagne, when Person B suddenly comes up to them and whispers in their ear: “You look so fucking hot in that outfit, if it wasn’t so crowded in here I’d let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now.” And Person A splutters and chokes on their drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Fucking Hot in That Suit

Gendry wasn’t really one to know what to do at events like these. Like, at all. This was the first formal party he’d been at since he was ten years old. And worst of all, he was surrounded by his girlfriend’s family. A whole group filled with Starks, if they were anything like Arya this would be a nightmare. Not, that there was anything wrong with his girlfriend she just didn’t particularly like people easily. In fact she hated most people at first glance. Except him, but that was because she was attracted to him. Besides her entire there were all the other higher up families. For example the Baratheons, the most powerful family in Westeros. Then there were the Lannisters, another very powerful family of Westeros, also the richest. Cersei Lannister, daughter of Tywin Lannister, was married to Robert Baratheon. They were tied families. Since Sansa Stark was currently dating Joffrey Baratheon the Starks were tied with them as well. There were also other highborn families like the Boltons, the Greyjoys, the Tullys (Arya’s mother’s family), and so many more that left him intimidated to no end. The thought of all of them judging him made his insides churn. He was just some poor little random bastard boy who’d grown up in Fleabottom. He’d barely been able to get a suit. He was thanking the gods he had Tobho, his god father. Otherwise he’d have to ask Arya, and that would embarrass him even more than the fact he had no idea which fork to use on his bloody salad. 

He wasn’t much of a dancer nor was he a social kind of man… So he hid in the corner. When one of the waiters offered him a glass of champagne he didn’t even hesitate when he said, “Gods, yes.” If he was going to survive a night surrounded by a bunch of stuck up rich people he’d need alcohol, and a lot of it. He wished Arya’s mother hadn’t forced her to mingle around in the sea of people. He wondered if this really was her natural habitat. She was a Stark, after all. They were the most powerful family in the North and creeping up as the second highest in the South... If not the entirety of Westeros. It was rather intimidating. Gendry was just some bastard boy she’d met at some stupid party filled with nervous, sweaty boys. He was the oldest and most certainly the tallest, so of course he’d catch her eye. He couldn’t help but wonder if she was actually interested in him or if she was just bored. 

The way he felt when he was with her was different from anything he’d felt when he was with any other girl. He didn’t feel the same rush with Jeyne nor Bella, two of his unfortunate ex girlfriends. They were the only serious relationships he’d really ever had. By the experience he currently had with Arya he knew he definitely hadn’t loved either them. Arya was different. She was Arya. It didn’t even matter that she was a Stark. When he’d met her she was just Arry. That was the name she’d given him and he’d fallen for her all the same. He was surprised and flustered when he’d found out she was the Arya Stark. Honestly, how was he meant to be with someone of such an intimidating rank? He knew he wasn’t good enough for her.

Gendry sighed heavily at the thoughts that cluttered his mind. He brought the bubbling glass of some sort of expensive champagne to his nose and sniffed it. It smelt of a very sweet cheese. He was never much of a fan of champagne. Not that he’d had very many experiences drinking it. But, the times he’d had it he cringed. Regardless, he took a quick sip anyways. It wasn’t so bad. It was better than going through this completely sober. He then took larger sips as his anxiety increased. The glass was large so he still had quite a bit left. He took another sizeable gulp. Then, mid sip, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. He didn’t move the glass from his lips. He looked over slightly to see Arya. She pulled him down so she could rest her head on his shoulder and her lips next to his ear, he could tell without looking that she was standing on the very tips of her toes.

“You look so fucking hot in that suit.” He heard her say. He felt his face drain slightly and the apples of his cheeks turn pink. His eyes were widened and he swallowed roughly. He needed another chug of the champagne. “If it wasn’t so crowded in here I’d let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now.” He sputtered his drink and nearly choked. He coughed a few times to clear his throat of the burning liquid. His eyes widened even more at the words that came out of her mouth. 

He turned around quickly to look at her. “Arya.” He said. She grinned up at him, that Arya grin that made it clear she was feeling mischievous. Which was, frankly, almost all the time. She yanked at his arm so he knelt before her and pressed her lips quickly to his. He kissed back immediately. But, far too quickly she broke their lips apart and grabbed his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers tightly. Before he could even begin to enjoy the warmth of her contact she began to drag him. They were speed walking through the crowd of people. Arya had bumped into a few blond haired boys but clearly didn’t care enough to apologize. He honestly didn’t care enough to either. He was excited by Arya’s actions. It wasn’t like they’d never had sex before. But, it was still fucking fantastic each time they did. 

“Arya where—” He began but Arya soon shushed him over her shoulder. They arrived at the other side of the overly large square room. She brought him through one of the wide frame doors. It wasn’t the exit, he knew that. It was the bloody coat closet. She wanted to shag him in a coat closet. He laughed. She closed the door behind him swiftly and twisted the lock between her small fingers. She pushed him against the door and he gave a big oof unable to keep himself from laughing again. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked with a wide smile on her shiny lips. She must be wearing lip gloss or something. It was a strange sight. He’d never seen her in makeup before let alone lip gloss. 

He smiled back at her with hooded eyelids. “Nothing.” He responded and brought his hand up to cup the back of her head before bringing his lips to hers. He kissed slowly and delicately. One lip over the other. He sucked on her bottom lip softly. But, Arya being Arya she quickened the pace of the kiss. She ran her tongue over the line of his lips requesting access. Once he granted her it she thrusted her tongue into his in a fight for dominance she’d already won. She rolled her tongue in small circles massaging his as he made effort to do the same. 

She brought hand to his and led it to her back right at the zipper of her dress. He smirked ever so slightly and broke the kiss. “Isn’t there someone manning the coat closet? Aren’t you afraid we’ll get caught?” His tone was teasing but there was a hint of nervousness to it. 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not an idiot, Gendry. Theon was meant to man the coat closet. But, you know Theon, he doesn’t usually do as he’s told. Besides, I’m not ashamed of you, Gendry. If we get caught then that’s that, everyone will probably find out anyways. I wouldn’t exactly prefer it to be when we’re rolling around naked around a load of coats, but, either way I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” She shrugged. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. So, she wasn’t ashamed of him. That was good. It made him feel as if a large weight had been lifted off of his shoulder. 

He reunited their lips again. Without wasting and time he let his tongue wander back into her mouth. He felt a warmth within him. From his brain to his heart to his cock. Arya Stark would be the death of him. She made him feel weak yet powerful at the same time. He loved the feeling. He loved her. With every beat of his heart he was so bloody in love with her. It was the type of love Arya usually made fun of. The type that made the both of them want to vomit. The thing was, he didn’t care one single bit. He only cared about her. 

Her mouth was warm and her lips were starting to swell. He felt pride in that as he sucked at her lips and tongue. He could kiss her for hours and never grow tired. He didn’t even have to fuck her to feel fulfilment. Though, he wouldn’t mind fucking her at all. She was the one girl he wanted to feel around his currently hardening cock. Imagining any other was out of the question. 

“Zip down my dress, already. It’s uncomfortable.” She said bluntly. Of course it was. It was so over sized and tight at the same time. He knew Arya, he knew she hated wearing dresses and plastering her face with loads of unnecessary makeup. He unzipped her dress slowly, careful not to get it snagged in her skin or the fabric of her bra. She let the dress fall off her shoulders so it exposed her bra-covered breasts. Her undergarment was white and lacey so he could see her hardened nippled through it. He pressed a quick kiss to them over the lace and began to help her drag it over her hips and down her legs. She quickly stepped out of it and kicked it away carelessly. He kissed the upper portion of her stomach to the valley between her surprisingly sizeable breasts. At first glance it wouldn’t be very easy to guess what her body looked like. She usually wore a sports bra under baggy clothing. But, it only made the sight of her even better. He kissed his way up to her collarbone and then her throat. He felt her swallow as her breaths began to deepen. He kissed a line up her throat until he was sucking on the soft skin of her jaw. He didn’t suck hard enough to leave any marks, he knew that probably wasn’t a good idea. Given the fact that her father, two older brothers, two younger brothers, and foster-brother were all at this party and he didn’t feel like getting his butt handed to him.

“Gendryy.” Arya said in a surprisingly whiney tone. She almost sounded like Sansa. Almost.

“What?” He asked but didn’t stop his trail of kisses all over the skin of her face. Her jaw, her cheeks, that one spot on her neck right below her ear that made her sigh.

“I…” She began as he continued to nip at that one spot. “I was just going to say that you’re…” He had her utterly distracted from whatever it was she was going to say. He smirked feeling content with himself. 

“Come on, Arya. Use your words.” He said teasingly. She grunted and he laughed. 

“You’re wearing too many bloody clothes, for fucks sake.” There she was, Arya cursing like a pirate sailing the high seas. And, he loved it. He drew back from his place nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She whimpered slightly but began to paw at the buttons of his dress shirt. As she began to pop the first few from the very bottom of his shirt he shuffled out of his jacket. He hadn’t had it buttoned up because he felt like he was about to suffocate. It may have belonged to his god father when he was younger but Gendry was still a bit larger than him. It was just his build, he’d gotten his muscles from fixing engines. It was a surprisingly effective workout, in his opinion. He carelessly let the jacket fall to the floor and then kicked it to the side opposite of where Arya’s dress was. By the time they were finished they’d have to look high and low for their clothes. 

She was only done with six and decided to just undo his tie so she could undo the top few bottoms. She pulled the base down slightly and he let out a breath. The damn thing had been choking him. He hadn’t the slightest clue how to properly tie a tie so he’d had Tobho do it for him and well, he’d done it way too tight. He hadn’t really thought about loosening it. Thank the gods for Arya. She didn’t undo it all the way but she lifted it over his head. He furrowed his eyebrows and watched as she put it over her own. He smirked at the sight of her. Only in her undergarments, shoes, and a tie that was far too big for her body. 

“Do I look like I’m ready to take over my father’s company? Miss Stark ready for business.” She said with a grin.

“I don’t know about business woman ready, but I know for sure you’re absolutely gorgeous.” He smiled down at her and wrapped the end of the tie around his hand and pulled her to him to kiss her fiercely. He noticed that her mouth tasted like cherry and alcohol. He pulled back and narrowed his eyes, a smile still remained on his lips. “Are you drunk?” 

“No, of course not.” She said with a cheeky grin. Gendry cocked his head to the side. “I’m really not. My aunt Lysa practically forced cherry wine down my throat. She said it was the best in the seven kingdoms. Expensive and exquisite.” Arya mocked her aunts shrill and annoying tone of voice. “But, frankly, it tastes just the same as box wine.” 

“You’re seventeen, Arya. Has she absolutely no respect for the law?” He asked sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

“You’re a twenty year old man dating a seventeen year old girl. Have you no respect for the law? You’re practically taking advantage of my innocence.” She said .

“Oh, please. Arya, the legal age of consent in Westeros is sixteen. I’m following all the rules perfectly fine.” He said smugly. “You, on the other hand. You’re breaking the law with your underage drinking. In my opinion that requires punishment.” He leaned down a bit more to kiss her neck softly. So, soft he could have sworn he heard her groan. He assumed it from the ache between her legs. He trailed his hand down her stomach slowly until it was toying with the waistband of her panties. He heard her suck in a breath.

“P-punishment? What sort of punishment, Gendry?” She said his name like she was trying to tempt him. Knowing her, she probably was. He slipped his hand into her panties teasingly slow. It was almost painful for himself. He wanted to touch her. But, he didn’t want to rush it. This party was probably going to go on for a few more hours. He really wasn’t looking forward to returning. 

“I dunno. What deems most appropriate for underage drinking?” He asked sucking on the flesh of her neck. He wanted to mark her but he knew that would be a bad idea. Especially on such an exposed part of her body. He knelt down slightly and began to nip at her collar bone. It’d be covered by her dress, at least he hoped it would. Most thoughts were jumped in his mind surrounded by large typography of her name. Arya, Arya, Arya. 

“I’d be absolutely shamed if you made me come all over your hands. It’d put me right in my place.” She said. He looked up at her and she was biting her lip. He cupped her mound with his hand and placed his other hand on her hip. 

“I’ll do you one better, Miss Stark.” He said and licked his lips. “I’ll have you come all over my face.” She sucked in a quick breath and sucked on her bottom lip even harder. He stood up and brought his hands down to her butt and picked her up so each of her legs were around his hips. He brought one of his large hands to her back so she wouldn’t fall.

He began to walk her to the sofa that rested against the wall of the very back of the room. He was glad for it. The scratchy black carpet didn’t look very comfortable to lie on. He didn’t want to scratch up her back. In fact, he wanted her to scratch up his back. Preferably not with a carpet.

He set her on the couch so she was sitting, facing him. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and then began to kiss her jaw. Then he pressed small chaste kisses to her throat. He kissed her collarbone and sucked on the spot he’d been sucking on earlier. There was a small bruise forming from his love bite. He kissed her chest all the way down to the valley of her breasts. He leaned back a bit and brought his hands up to the small front clasp of her bra. He opened her bra to expose her breasts. Her nipples were as hard as his cock. Her tits were perky and taut from arousal. He pressed a kiss to her valley and dragged his lips along her skin until they reached her right nipple. He swirled his tongue over it and clamped his lips around her areola. He looked up at her. Her eyes were hooded and her mouth was open as she let out shallow heavy breaths. He flicked his tongue against her erect nipple. Only once, at first, to see her reaction. He then began to flick his tongue a couple of more times and saw her shut her eyes. If she was reacting like this already, he couldn’t wait to see how she’d react when he was face deep in her cunt.

He released her nipple with a pop and began to kiss his way along her skin sideways until he reached her left nipple. Her head tilted backwards against the cushion of the sofa. He flicked his tongue and circled it around the very end of her nipple. He let go with another wet sound and kissed down the valley of her breast until he reached her stomach. He backed up a bit from where he was knelt down on the ground and hooked his arms under her legs so they had something to lean on. He kissed his way down her stomach until he reached her belly button and let his tongue swirl inside of it. He was moving slow because this was meant as a form of erotic punishment. He arms rested beside her and her elbows pressed against the seat of the sofa so she wouldn’t slip down. 

He kissed his way down the rest of her torso until he reached her mound and paused. He looked up at her through his eyelashes and she was biting down on her bottom lip again. He brought one of his arms out from under her leg and moved the crotch of her panties to the side so he could get a nice view of her now exposed cunt. He pressed his index and middle finger around the edges of her swollen clit. He didn’t press hard nor did he press directly against it. He knew it was probably sensitive by the way it throbbed against his fingers. He moved his fingers in slow circles and then ran his fingers downward until they were against her entrance. He spread her folds to see how wet she was. She was as wet as the Narrow sea. He didn’t put his fingers inside her, though. Not just yet. He removed his hand from her cunt and used both of his hands to spread her legs wider. The wider she was, the better view he got. Both of her short trembling legs were hovering in the air.

“Keep your legs like this, okay?” He said as he looked at her with his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide. She nodded. “Say it, say okay.” She whimpered. 

“Okay.” She said in a relatively weak voice. He placed each of his hands on the sides of her butt and lowered his face to her cunt which was still covered by her damp lacey white panties. It was clear she’d had the intention of fucking him all along by the way her undergarments matched perfectly. He wasn’t complaining. The first few times they’d had sex (well, the first few times Arya had ever had sex) she’d worn a pair of plain gray boy shorts and a padded blue bra. That was months ago. Now, she’d come to his apartment with lacey underwear and see through bralettes. He didn’t mind it one single bit. 

He clutched the waistband of her panties and dragged them down her legs, allowing her to move them slightly so he wouldn’t rip the fabric. She still had her legs arched which was good. That made it clear she wouldn’t move her legs once he got her panties off. He dragged them up her thighs and then down her shins until they were forced to make their way past her pair of black flats that remained on her feet. Of course she’d wear flats. He couldn’t really imagine her with high heels. Tall Arya was a foreign thought that he could imagine. She would always be short. He loved how short she was. 

He slipped them off her feet and threw them backwards carelessly. He spread her legs so they were back in their previous position. She was now completely naked except for the tie that still hung from her neck and off her shoulder. He reached up and adjusted it so it laid right between her breasts. 

“Gendry.” She said in a whimper. He’d realized he’d gotten distracted by the sight of her. She rocked her hips upward and he put his hands on each of her hips to stop the movement. 

“What is it, Arya?” He asked with a teasing tone. He knew exactly why she was saying his name. He leaned forward and hovered his head right over her cunt letting the sweet scent of her invade his nostrils. She smelt amazing. He wanted to taste her but this was meant to be punishment. “What is it you want?”

“Gods, Gendry. Just please.” She begged but didn’t say exactly what she was begging for. 

“Please what, Arya? Be specific. I’m not a mind reader.” He said. He couldn’t help but let a wide smile form on his lips. 

“Damn it, Gendry. Eat me out.” She demanded. He chuckled and then blew on her until she squirmed slightly. She’d waited long enough, he decided. He swiped his tongue from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her clit in one long and quick movement. She reacted immediately. Clutching the end of the couch and let out a shaky moan. He found himself really liking the sound of her moaning. It wasn’t like those you’d hear in porn that made you want to immediately turn the volume down. It was more delicate. But, it still managed to allow him to know whether she was enjoying something or not. With Jeyne she’d been far too quiet, he couldn’t tell if he was doing anything right or not. With Bella she was all too loud, and it all sounded forced. He couldn’t tell if she was actually enjoying it or just moaning because she felt the need to. 

But, Arya. Oh, Arya. He knew she was enjoying this because the first time they’d had sex with one another she’d told him whenever he did anything wrong. Anything that made her uncomfortable or caused her pain. Luckily, he hadn’t caused her any sort of pain since. The first time was awkward but she wasn’t as embarrassed as most girls would be. She was as headstrong as she always was. It was rather admirable, really. 

After allowing Arya to settle down from the first swipe of pleasure he began to lick at her clit again. A couple of times before pausing to look up at her. He was purposely doing this so that it would last. He wanted it to last. She looked frustrated, the way she closed her eyes tightly. 

He slowly latched his lips on her tongue the way he’d previously done with her nipples and sucked at the little red nub, careful not to make his contact too direct. He licked at the sides of her clit. The top, the bottom. Never on. He knew that was rather sensitive for most girls and the last thing he wanted to do was agitate the beautiful bundle of nerves. He wanted Arya to feel pleasure and nothing else.

He flicked his tongue quickly. His jaw began to ache but he didn’t care. Her moaning made up for it in so many ways. Just the sound of her panting and groaning. When his name escaped her lips he jutted his hips forward creating a friction against the fabric of his pants. He was glad he still had them otherwise he’d have burning red marks on his knees from the uncomfortable carpet. Either way it would be worth it. The taste of Arya was addictive. 

He brought his hand up and probed the tip of his index finger at her hole. He kept his mouth over her clit, his digits teasing her entrance. She continued to make her little noises, they were like music to his ears. He wanted to make her come desperately. But, at the same time he wanted to milk this out a bit. He was conflicted.

“On a scale from one to ten how close are you to coming?” He asked moving his mouth so it was off her clit. His finger stayed in place, just waiting for her answer so he could slip it right in and feel her walls stretch around it. 

“Five, but like a heavy five.” She said biting down on her bottom lip. Fair enough. He let the tip of his finger enter her slowly, then the rest of his finger down to the knuckle in one swift movement. He then added a second finger for added pleasure. She’d told him before she was used to thickness and one finger wouldn’t do it. When he moved his fingers in and out slowly she bucked her hips.

“How about now?” He asked pushing and pulling his fingers against her cunt. He had relatively thick fingers, not to an extend where it was creepy or uncomfortable. But, they filled her up enough to make her pant. 

“Six.” She said simply. He put his mouth back on her clit and flicked his tongue in a rapid motion. He kept a precise rhythm. He had experience in the art of giving oral sex to girls. He’d done it plenty of times with past partners. Of course he’d cared if they got off and all that, he always cared about getting his sexual partners off first. But, with Arya he genuinely wanted her to feel pleasure. Not because he wanted to be the guy to get girls off. He wanted her to feel good because he wanted her to feel good. There was no other reason behind it. Her pleasure was his desire. He didn’t even care about his own when he was with her. He hummed against her and she let out a strangled groan. 

“Seven.” She added without him even having to ask her. He moved both his fingers and his tongue in unison. He felt the desire to close his eyes for concentration but he loved seeing her reactions. He rose his eyebrows as he looked up at her. If he didn’t his eyes would be too hooded to keep open.

He went from sucking to licking back and forth until her noises got more intense. That was a sign she was getting closer. He quickened the pace of his fingers. When her eyes opened to look down at him he grazed his teeth gently against her clit. He didn’t bite her. But, he knew the added feeling would feel good.

“Fucking fuck. Eight.” He noted how her fingers clutched the edge of the couch. Her other hand travelled to grope her own breast. He brought his free hand to grab at the other. Bringing her nipple between his fingers and pinching them. How he taught himself to be able to move his tongue, left hand and right hand at the same time was beyond him. But, he was glad for the ability. “Nine.” He was proud of himself. He got her from five to nine in a matter of ten minutes. More or less. He wasn’t keeping track of time. He was rather lost in her. Her euphoria was his euphoria

Now, it was time for her to come. Soon. He lapped his tongue against her and crooked his fingers inward. He had them in all the way until his knuckle was at her entrance. His fingers were long, which was good in these sorts of situations. The tips of his fingers grazed a special spot he’d found a couple of weeks ago. Her entire body stiffened. Her hips rocked upward and her mouth opened for a series of maybe a little too loud moans. He felt the walls of her cunt contract over his fingers rapidly. She was coming at last. He could feel her juices covering his fingers and exiting her. He felt a bit get on his jaw.

He let the motions of his tongue slow down and then he closed his lips to give her a couple of chaste kisses on her clit. It made her body jerk as she came down from her orgasm. He slowly uncurled and removed his fingers which made her whimper. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was breathing deeply. He noticed a few small teeth marks on her bottom lip. Whenever she came she had the habit of biting down on her bottom lip a bit too hard. He wasn’t sure if it was to contain her moaning or because she couldn’t help it. Like a reflex or something. Whenever he came he made a face of confusion with his eyebrows furrowed and rose. He knew this because she’d told him just about a dozen times.

“You’re fucking fantastic.” She said as he moved his head upward to rest on her stomach. He pressed a kiss to her hip bone and smiled contently.

“Is that a compliment, Miss Stark?” He said. He could feel her scoff by the way her stomach moved beneath him..

“Absolutely not, Waters.” She said snappishly. His smile remained. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing. I’m going to have to punish you.”

He looked up at her with a smirk and found himself turned over so he was in a sitting position on the couch. How someone so small could be strong enough to do that was beyond him. All he knew was he had a throbbing bulge in his pants and Arya was resting on her knees between his legs.


End file.
